The night it all began
by The Layman
Summary: A prequel for "The Inoue/Arisawa Super Fun Fieldtrip Video Diaries". Contains suggestive content, violence, and some language.


_Layman here, with the last Omake planned for this whole debacle. _

_This begins immediately before the fire you heard about in the story proper. There won't be anyone from the that part in this one, but you will see the likes of Aizen, Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Grandpa Isshida. Oh, and Rukia, she was there as well. Why else would she take the time after death to warn Uryu about an angry Momo. What's that phrase again? "Hell hath no fury like a Hinamori scorned"? _

_Well, I've taken up enough of your time babbling, on with the Omake!_

_Disclaimer; I don't own any of these characters, just the location._

_Warning; there will probably be some slightly suggestive scenes further in._

* * *

The sakura blossoms were in full bloom, blanketing the mountainside in a sheet of pink. Some would say it rivaled the beauty of even the greatest nishiki paintings, others would try to capture its' beauty in a haiku, only come drastically short.

To one young woman, it all fell short compared to a kiss from her truely beloved.

Momoshiro Hinamori was that woman, walking hand in hand with her sweetheart, Aizen Sosuke. They were ascending the strairs up to the Isshida shrine to spend a romantic weekend there while the sakura were in bloom.

"Huaaaaa! Isn't it beautiful, Aizen-sama?" Hinamori asked, using her pet name for him.

"Very much so, Momo," he replied, using his own pet name for her. "But not as beautiful as you are."

"Stop it!" Momo blushed. Since Aizen had told her he loved her, she had been walking on Cloud Nine. She blushed every time he complimented her, and even when he wasn't around, she would sigh at the thought of his bespectacled face.

"So you want me to call you ugly then?" he asked.

"Aizen!" she said, hitting him across his arm. He smiled down at her.

"Gomenasai, I was only joking," he said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Well don't joke like that, I don't think I could handle it if you didn't love me anymore." She hung her head, and added some fake sobs for good measure.

"That will never happen," Aizen said heroicly, drawing a little squeak from Momo as he swept her up in his arms. "You're my life and breath itself."

Momo giggled and blushed furiously.

"Now let's hurry, we wouldn't want to miss dinner, after a climb like this, would we?"

* * *

The dining room of the Isshida shrine was a simple but homey room. It looked like it could sit thirty people comfortably around two long tables. This was in fact the case, only the tables were moved next to eachother to create one long, wide table. On the table were delicious looking noddles, rice, fish, beef, and many combinations of each item.

"Wow, this food is so delicious," Momo said, "arigato, Isshida-dono!"

"I'm glad you like it," the gentle old priest said, "I'm very proud of the chefs' work."

"If his food is half as good as his saké, then I'd be proud of him too," a businessman wearing a straw farmers hat said from further down the table.

"Actually, Kyoraku-san, the chef didn't brew that saké. We get it from down the mountain."

Kyoraku sweatdropped. "Your point?"

"His point, sir, is that you drink too much," a bespectacled woman next to him said. Judging from the clipboard she was carrying, she was most likely his secratary.

"Nanao-san does have a point, Oji-san," A young woman with a bang of hair that neatly divided her face sitting opposite of him said. "You have an entire trunk filled with booze in your room right now."

"Can I help it if I appreciate the finer things in life? Fine art, fine saké," he took a sip from his cup and then turned towards Nanao, "_fine women_."

"If you want to continue to enjoy the finer things, you'll look the other way," the secretary threatened darkly.

Kyoraku stared at his cup.

"Well, _I _don't think it's possible to drink too much," the voluptuous, ginger haired woman who sat on the other side of Aizen, Matsumoto, said. "If you can't enjoy a little good saké, what's the point of life?"

"I couldn't, *hic*, agree with you more, Madam," Kyoraku slurred, his inebriation beginning to show.

"As engaging as the conversation is," Aizen said, standing up, "I think Hinamori-san and myself are done." He turned to Isshida, "Thank you again for the good meal."

And with that the two of them left, leaving the rest to bicker amongst themselves.

* * *

Later that evening, Momo was sitting up in the room she and Aizen would be staying in, brushing her hair. She had decided to take it out of the bun she usually kept it in, at least for this one night.

Tonight Aizen-sama had promised her a special surprise, so she had wanted to make herself up for the occasion. He hadn't said explicitly what he had planned, but she knew it would probably be something...physical. The though of seeing all of her Aizen-sama made her blush, and she giggled in spite of herself.

Then she noticed Aizen-sama's antique spyglass resting next to his futon. He usually kept it in his pocket during the day (he said it was a good luck charm), but at night or when he went to bathe he put it next to whatever bed he planned on using that night. She was confused as to why it was there in the first place, until she remembered him saying that he was going to the hotsprings.

The hotsprings....

The thought of having a sneak preview of tonight too much to ignore, she went over to the bed and grabbed Aizen-sama's spyglass. Then she went over to the window and and brought the instrument up to her eye, trying to find the hotsprings with it.

She found it a moment later, and then singled out her beloved's head a moment after that. As per her expectations he was sitting in one of the pools, his robes thrown on a rock a few feet away. Quite a few robes in fact. Was someone else down there with him? She couldn't see anyone in the other pools, although there were alot of rocks that blocked her vision for the vantage point she held.

Suddenly, a flash of yellowish hair burst form the water, and soon the ample figure of Matsumoto was visible in the water. She looked as if she was breathing hard, and her face looked flushed (though it was rather hard to tell at this distance).

For a moment Momo didn't think anything out of the ordinary, until one though clicked her brain; Her Aizen-sama and another woman with both in a hotspring, _together._ _Naked._

_No,_ she thought, involuntarily lowering the spyglass, _that __can't __be what's happening. Aizen-sama wouldn't be with another woman, he loved __her__. _The thought of her beloved having sex with someone else was just too much. She looked one more time, only to see the woman, Matsumoto, bouncing up and down on Aizen-sama's lap, her head rolled back in ecstasy.

The spyglass clattered to the floor.

"No," she whispered, staggering backwards across the floor. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

But what she saw....

"No!" she denied again, more loudly this time. None of this was true, it just couldn't be. He loved _her_. He wouldn't willing commit adultery like this.

But the hotsprings....

And that woman, she knew that she and Aizen-sama were together. Everyone at dinner could see that she was his beloved, and he _hers_.

Then why was Aizen-sama with her?

Try as she might, she just couldn't deny any of what she was. She finally collapsed on her knees, letting out a resounding "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

She sobbed histarically, devestated at the terrible realization. _Her _Aizen-sama was with another woman, and he didn't even have the decency to break up with her to her face. If he was that low, he didn't deserve to be her boyfriend anymore.

Now free from any shackles, she began to look around the room for anything that belonged to her _precious Aizen-sama_. If she found something that could be broken, she'd brake it. If it could be torn, she'd tear it. If it couldn't be broken or torn, it would go out the window.

But even with everything of _Aizen-sama's _destroyed or lost, her rage still wasn't satisfied. Grabbing a wakizashi that hung on the wall, she began to slash everything left in the room.

When there was nothing left to slash, she decided to go tell _Aizen-sama _that she knew. Then she would kill him and that sticking whore he was with.

Yes, that would make everything better....

She strode purposefully down the stairs and out the door, her eyes seething with rage. As she headed down the path that lead to the hotsprings, she could hear moans of pleasure in the distance.

"Oh, _Aizen-sama_!", she said in a sing-song voice once she crept behind them.

Aizen whirled around wildly, a look of abject horror in his bespectacled eyes at the sight of his girlfriend behind him.

"H-h-hinam-mori-chan," he stuttered, "th-this isn't wh-what it looks like!"

"It looks like you're having sex with this whore," Hinamori said, her voice unnervingly calm under the circumstances. She address the naked woman on Aizen's lap, "Good evening, Matsumoto-san."

"*hic*, Aizhen-sma," Matsumoto slurred, "who's zis chshick? *hic*" Hinamori's face twisted in rage.

"He's my boyfriend," Hinamori said defiantly, bringing the wakizashi above her head, "AND ONLY _I _CALL HIM AIZEN-SAMA!!!!!!!" She slashed down with all her might, and slashed across one of Matsumoto's eyes. The drunk woman reeled back, crying out in pain. Some of the blood form her wound fell on Aizen.

"You bitch!" the inebriated woman screamed, clutching her face in a vain effort to stop the bleeding.

"No, _you're _the bitch!" Hinamori screamed, her voice brimming with hatred. With a mighty leap she brought the sword down in the middle of other woman's head, splitting it evenly down to the neckline.

Meanwhile, Aizen was just sitting there, to stunned to even move.

"So, my _Aizen-sama_," she spat, "was _this_ the surprise you promised me?!"

"P-p-please, Momo," he plead, "I-I was only-"

"_Only_ what!?" she interrupted, tears falling from her eyes. "The _only_ thing you did was break my heart!" She plunged the sword into his heard and turned it a quarter turn, "So now it's _only_ fair that I break yours."

Aizen coughed blood, splattering a few specks his Hinamori's kimono. "Momo..." he choked out, "I...luuuuuuuh..."

He died then, his last words unfinished.

Hinamori yanked the sword out, tearing the heart of her beloved out with it. It slid off the sword and fell in the water, only to be picked up a moment later by the deranged young woman standing in a hotspring pool with two dead bodies.

She stared at it intently, entranced by the moonlight glistening off of it. She thought of her own damaged heart. _It will only go to waste,_ she thought, and began to devour the naked heart greedily.

When she was done with that she united her obi and used it to wrap two of the corpses arms together. Because really, they were both so much larger then her, and she didn't have the strength to carry them both on her shoulders.

She dragged the corpses back up the hill and into the temple/inn. A board creaked underfoot and she froze, in case someone heard it. When she was sure no-one else was around, she went over to a door marked "root cellar" and opened it up. _Yes_, she thought, _this'll be a nice resting place for the Betrayer and his Mistress,_ and dragged the corpses down the stone stairs.

As she dragged her lover and his whore through the labyrinthine lower level she hummed a tune that _Aizen-sama_ used to hum when he was alive, the full irony of it lost to her.

When she found a room tht suited her fancy, she dragged the corpses in and untied their arms. After she replaced her obi around her own waist, she sheathed the sword and went to get a torch from the hallway. With the room now properly lighted, she saw that there were more torches lining the wall inside.

An idea popped into her head.

Lighting a few more torches, she grabbed _Aizen-sama _and propped him up on one of the empty holders, then holder sticking out through the hole in his chest.

Her work finally done, she stood back, taking a moment to admire it.

"Hinamori-san?" a voice said from behind her. She whirled around and saw then old priest from dinner.

"Oh, Isshida-dono," she said, trying to sound civil. "I didn't expect to see you down here."

"Nor I you," he replied. "What exactly are you doing down here, if I way ask?"

"Oh," she said, bubblily, "I was just spending some alone time with my _precious Aizen-sama_."

Isshida wasn't fooled for a second. He could clearly see the corpses behind the _clearly_ deranged young girl. Why she did that he couldn't begin to guess, but he knew he had to do something before she cause even more havoc elsewhere.

"Well," he said, keeping his voice calm and measured, "since I found you anyway, would you like to join me for a midnight snack? I was coming down here to get some spices, but I think a dinner companion would be much better, don't you think?"

"I'd love to," she said cheerily, "but unfortunately, I don't think I can."

"Why ever not?" Isshida asked.

"Because I don't eat with scum that let adultery happen in their midst," With almost inhuman speed she unsheathed the wakizashi again and slashed the old priest's throat. He gargled for a second on his own blood, and slumped over dead. "I just eat them," she said, licking the blood off the sword.

As the old priest slumped to the floor, Momo realized that she was in fact feeling a little peckish. She hadn't had anything to eat since dinner, and giving your lover eternal life tends to work up one's apatite.

She remembered that funny man in the rice farmer's hat had saké in his room. She'd even seen him leave with his assistant earlier, the former obviously chasing the later. Stealing a glance at her art, she headed back upstairs to procure the alcohol.

When she reached his room, she found it was locked. No matter, nothing a few slashes with her sword couldn't fix. With the door newly opened, Momo began grabbing bottles from an open trunk in the middle of the room.

Soon her arms were filled with numerous bottles of rice wine (her logic being _"It would be rude not to offer any to everyone else"._) Greedily, she opened one of the bottles and poured its' contents down her throat, spilling much of it down her chest in the process. When she was done she threw the bottle against the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

Unfortunately for her, her commotion had awakened the sole occupant in the next room over.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia had always been a light sleeper, especially whenever she slept away from home, so it was no surprise that she was jolted awake by the sound of her uncle's door being bashed in.

Her first thought was buglers; after all, Kyoraku Oji-san was a fairly well-to-do businessman, and he usually brought along a lot of valuables when he traveled.

Acting in impluse, she grabbed one of the decorative swords off the wall and took of it's sheath. A candle and her makeshift weapon in hand, she crept towards her uncle's room to confront the burglar.

Until she heard the sound of glass breaking.

_Oh no, he's armed, _she thought worriedly. Rukia hated unnecessary violence, and the thought of herself getting hurt or killed didn't improve her spirits. However, she took a deep breath and charged in anyways.

* * *

As Momo turned to leave, as met the eyes of another of the guest staying here; "Funny Hat Man"'s niece, Rucksack or something.

"Hinamori-san?" the dark-haired girl gasped dropping the candle to the floor. It miraculously landed rightside up, "What are you doing in Oji-san's room?"

Momo dropped the bottles (most of them broke), surprised that someone was still awake.

While she was pondering this, another thought crossed her mind; _Did this girl know about __Aizen-sama__? _Not only that, but was she having physical relations with _Aizen-sama_ as well?

Well, he did it once already, so what would one more whore be?

Her eyes burning with rage, she brought her sword up and charged at the young mistress, screaming "Die!!!!!!!!"

For a moment none of it registered with Rukia, and it was only after she felt the short sword pierce her ribcage did she fully understand the danger she was in.

Momo raised the sword again for the finishing strike, but was blocked it with her sheath, if only out of pure instinct.

This in turn enraged Momo even more. She tried again, only to realize her prey had rolled out of the way and was now behind her. No matter, this one looked like it could barely even hold her weapon, let alone do any real damage to-

WHACK! Momo actually pivoted halfway around by the force of the hit she just took. _So,_ she thought, _this whore can actually fight back._She looked around for something else to use against her quarry, and spied an unbroken saké bottle and quickly snatched it up and threw it with inhuman accuracy. Rukia tried to swat it away, but she missed and it and it splashed her face with alcohol and gave her a few cuts to boot.

Momo then picked up the candle on the floor and began to shuffle slowly towards the bleeding girl in front of her.

Rukia, meanwhile, was frantically wishing it would all just end. Her side hurt like hell, her face was all cut up (possibly even her eye, because she could only see red out of it), and the saké that splashed on her was stinging her cuts. Right now, death seemed preferable.

And it seemed she might just get that wish, at the hands of this degrange young woman coming towards her.

"Heh, you whores are all alike," the deranged woman chuckled, "thinking you can all be with whoever you want." If Rukia wasn't so scared for her own life, she would have looked confused. What was this insane woman talking about? She'd gone to her room immediately after she'd finished her meal and had left it again until she'd heard the noise next door. Hinamori continued, "Well, you can't have _my Aizen-sama_ anymore! I killed him for his betrayal, and the broad he was with, and now I'm going to make sure no-one else can steal him either!"

Rukia tried to protest, tell her that she never had any interest in Aizen-san, but Momo decided to close out her speech by throwing the candle straight at her. She only had a few seconds to think before her alcohol soaked robes caught flame when she realized something; this person must be stopped. It didn't matter if she herself lived or not anymore, she was the only one around who could stop this out-of-her-mind jealous girlfriend before she went and killed half of Japan in her insane rage.

Without thinking, Rukia charged towards Momo has hard as she could, even ingoring the candle flying at her. It hit her square in the chest, igniting her soused robes (the floor had been covered in spilt saké). She ignored everything; her burning flesh, even the gaping wound in her side.

Ignoring all pain she crashed into Momo, who herself was drenched in saké. In fact, the force of Rukia's tackle was so great that Momo was actually pushed back into the big crate of saké, breaking all the bottles therein.

Rukia collapsed next to the crate, and as the fire burned away her lifeforce, heard irate woman's screams of pain next to her.

The death throes blessed assurance that this wouldn't happen again.

Owari.

* * *

_Well, does everything make more sense now? even if it doesn't you have to admit that it was a pretty intense history the Isshida shrine has had. In fact, to my knowledge, the only people whi survived that night were Kyoraku Oji-san, his secretary, and the small kitchen staff. The rest of the Isshida family wasn't there at the moment, so they're also still around (I mean, how else would Uryu be around today of they weren't?)._

_Anyways, I don't own anything in this story that you recognize as being Bleach related. That honor belongs to Kubo-sama._

_Also, I'd like to thank Alex McMullen for following this fic from the beginning and for giving me the ideas I needed to finish this bad boy up. Maybe I'll even share them with you some day...._


End file.
